Ordius Deron
Ordius Deron 'was a renowned human male bounty hunter that served as an officer of Blood Moon Intelligence during the Old Republic era. Born in 3,667 BBY, Ordius was raised by thugs in the streets of Nar Shaddaa, and as a result he developed strong independence early on. Around the age of fourteen, Ordius managed to accumulate enough credits to purchase a shuttle to Nal Hutta to begin his bounty hunting career. He immediately struggled to find work and was forced to live in the streets of Jiguuna until he was eventually found and recruited by the bounty hunter Davian Barom. Over the next five years, Ordius worked as a member of Barom's crew; during this time Ordius's view of the galaxy widened as he traveled to various planets during missions. In 3,648 BBY, Ordius entered the Great Hunt, hoping to prove his competence and use his victory as an early boost in his career. With Davian's aid, Ordius became sponsored by Treddo the Hutt, a major Hutt crime lord situated on Nar Shaddaa, thus becoming eligible to participate in the Hunt. Before the Great Hunt, Ordius stole a ''D5-Mantis ''patrol craft from the Dromund Kaas spaceport, claiming it as his own personal starship, which he eventually called the ''Nomad. Initially, Ordius struggled to maintain his position in the Hunt, however managed to gain some momentum after barely eliminating his first round of targets and all other competition. While hunting his fourth target on the planet Aranis, Ordius came into contact with a competing bounty hunter, Valira Raine. The two engaged in a showdown that ended in Ordius's victory and Raine at his mercy. Ordius would proceed to eliminate his target and eventually win the Great Hunt. Upon claiming victory in the Great Hunt, Mandalore the Vindicated made Ordius a Mandalorian, an honor that he welcomed and took great pride in. His career following the Great Hunt was given a rather significant boost early on as a result of the reputation he had made for himself; money came easy as he was hired in several locations across the galaxy. Behind the scenes ''Knights of the Fallen Empire ''story choices * '''Chapter I: The Hunt ** Help Corporal Ralo (+100 light side) ** Tell Mako to flee ** Ram Darth Marr's flagship into the Eternal Fleet (+150 dark side) ** Reject and kill Valkorion * Chapter II: A Dream of Empire ** Don't ask Valkorion for help * Chapter III: Outlander ** Let the reactor explode (+150 dark side) ** Let Lana kill Tovo (+100 dark side) * Chapter IV: The Gravestone ** Take in the exiles (+50 light side) * Chapter V: From The Grave ** Refuse Valkorion's power (+100 light side) * Chapter VI: Asylum ** Settle the argument peacefully (+100 light side) ** Refuse Valkorion's power (+100 light side) * Chapter VII: The Lady of Sorrows ** Kill Balisk and Novo (+50 dark side) * Chapter VIII: Taking Flight ** Kill Heskal (+50 dark side) ** Refuse Valkorion's power (+150 light side) * Chapter IX: The Alliance ** Give an inspiring speech ** Romance Lana * Chapter X: Anarchy in Paradise ** Threaten Tayvor (+50 dark side) ** Prevent Kaliyo from destroying the Spire (+150 light side) * Chapter XI: Disavowed ** Help the exiles (+50 light side) ** Tell Jorgan to take in the exiles (+50 light side) ** Let Havoc Squad train the rebels (+50 light side) * Chapter XII: Visions in the Dark * Chapter XIII: Profit and Plunder ** Exile Kaliyo * Chapter XIV: Mandalore's Revenge * Chapter XV: The GEMINI Deception * Chapter XVI: Battle of Odessen ** Kiss Lana (x2) ** Let Senya and Arcann go ''Knights of the Eternal Throne ''story choices Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Human Category:Hutt Cartel Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Blood Moon Intelligence